captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Mamoru Izawa
井沢 守 |image= Izawa Japan WY (DT) 1.png |nationality=Japanese |birthday=December 20 |height=178 cm, 177 cm (BWY), 169 cm (JBC), 155 cm (KD) |weight=66 kg, 62 kg (BWY), 56 kg (JBC), 45 kg (KD) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Wide midfielder, Defender When playing for U-22 Japan |other_names=Field Soldier |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Yokohama F. Marinos |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=U-16 |past_team_3=Japan Jr. |past_level_4=High school |past_team_4=Nankatsu Public High |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Nankatsu |past_level_6=Elementary school |past_team_6=Nankatsu SC; Shutetsu }} (井沢 守, Izawa Mamoru) is a wide midfielder playing for Japan, part of Japan's Golden Age, and substitute of Japan national team in several youth categories and regular midfielder for Nankatsu in Elementary, Middle School and High School categories. For Japan, he usually wears the number "8" jersey. Description Izawa has the ability to dribble and be a playmaker of an attacking midfielder. thumb|236px|left An important trait of Izawa, is his specialty at headers, usually winning most heading duels. With his teammates Kisugi and Taki, they do the Shutetsu Trio one-two offensive, being crucial for scoring goals with Tsubasa who dominates the midfield most of the times. Although Izawa is only a substitute of Japan and was originally a midfielder, he has proved himself several times that he was a good defender. In Road to 2002 arc, he joins the Yokohama F. Marinos. Selected for U-22 Japan, he replaced the injured Jito in the first friendly match against U-22 Denmark, allowing Japan to change its defensive system in the middle of the match. The fact that he is an utility player was useful throughout the Asian preliminaries. Appearance Curiously, some of his physical traits and football changed positions (from grade school to Japan national team) are very similar to that of Hikaru Matsuyama. Techniques Trivia *He is known as Paul Diamond in the Latin American dub and some European countries. Gallery |-|Color spread= Japan ch95 (RS) 1.jpg|Rising Sun arc |-|1983= Shutetsu (CT) 2.jpg Shutetsu (CT) 3.jpg Izawa ep53 (1983) 1.jpg|Nankatsu SC Nankatsu SC ep27 (1983) 3.jpg |-|1983 (2)= U13 Japan (CT).jpg|U-13 Japan Izawa ep93 (1983) 1.jpg|Nankatsu MS Ryota Tsuji (1983) 3.jpg|Izawa, Kisugi & Takasugi offensive Jito (CT) 4.jpg|Izawa vs Jito Nankatsu Middle School.jpg Nankatsu junior (CT) 2.jpg Midfielders ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Izawa as Japan Jr. candidate Izawa ep120 (1983) 1.jpg|Izawa & Iwami |-|SCT, Film= U14 Japan (Film 2) 0.jpg|U-14 Japan U-14 Japan Jr. vs. All Europe Jr.jpg Kisugi Tsubasa Izawa (U14 Japan).jpg Matsuyama Oda Izawa (U14 Japan).jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 4.jpg|Team Beige ready to start the match Japan Jr (Film 3) 5.jpg|Izawa & Kisugi vs Team Blue Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Kojiro Tsubasa Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Meeting Misaki Japan Jr (Film 4) 2.jpg|Japan Jr. |-|J= Shutetsu (1994).jpg|Shutetsu Izawa ep2 (J) 1.jpg Izawa ep2 (J) 2.jpg Nankatsu SC (2001).jpg|Nankatsu SC Shingo vs Nankatsu (J).jpg|Shingo vs Nankatsu MS Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 0.jpg|Tsubasa finds all squad injured Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 5.jpg Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 6.jpg Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 7.jpg|Japan Youth ready for the next match Japan Youth (J) 2.jpg|Greeting Tsubasa Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 1.jpg|#6 vs Izawa Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 2.jpg|#6 beats Izawa's header Japan Youth ep40 (J) 7.jpg|Izawa's fired up Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 10.jpg|Izawa's interception Japan Youth ep40 (J) 9.jpg|Winning against Chinese Taipei Japan Youth (J).jpg |-|2001= Nankatsu SC (2002).jpg|Nankatsu SC Mamoru.jpg|Izawa Tsubasa Ishizaki Izawa Misaki ep39 (2001) 1.png|Japan Youth |-|2018= Shutetsu Quartet (2018).jpg Shutetsu Trio ep7 (2018).jpg Izawa Kisugi Shutetsu ep10 (2018) 1.jpg|Shutetsu Izawa - Shutetsu (2018).jpg Izawa Shutetsu (2018).jpg Izawa vs Tsubasa (2018).jpg|Izawa vs Tsubasa Nankatsu SC (2018) 0.jpg Nankatsu SC (2018).jpg|NSC Nankatsu SC (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu SC (2018) 4.jpg Shutetsu Trio ch16 (2018) 1.jpg|Shutetsu Trio's pillow fight Shutetsu Trio ep16 (2018).jpg|Shutetsu Trio Nankatsu gang ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Izawa_ep29_(2018)_1.jpg|Away jersey Izawa ep31 (2018) 1.jpg|Expert in header battles Nankatsu away S2 (2018) 1.jpg Shutetsu Trio S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Shutetsu Trio Izawa ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Defeating Hirado Nankatsu ep43 (2018) 0.jpg|In the crowd |-|2018 (2)= Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 0.jpg|Vs Furano MS Furano offensive ep44 (2018) 2.jpg Izawa ep44 (2018) 1.jpg|Five Meter Diving Header Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 3.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 4.jpg Nankatsu ep47 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep48 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu Toho ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Sorimachi ep50 (2018) 2.jpg|Izawa's Jumping Header Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 0.jpg Nankatsu ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Nankatsu V3 champions Japan ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|In J-Village camp Japan ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|As All Japan Jr. Youth member Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|2018 anime ending |-|Art= Izawa_Nankatsu_(DT).png|MS Izawa_Nankatsu_(DT).png|MS Izawa Nankatsu HS (DT).png|HS Izawa Japan WY (DT) 1.png|World Youth tournament Player_60583.png|JAP |-|Manga= Nankatsu ch10 (CT) 1.jpg|In Shizuoka Qualifers tournament Nankatsu ch11 (CT) 1.jpg Osu ch22 (CT).png|Nankatsu SC vs Ozu SS U22 Japan ch79 (G23) 1.jpg|Izawa vs U-22 Bahrain |-|Games= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png External links de:Mamoru Izawa es:Paul Diamond Notes Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc